A catheter is a medical device that can be inserted into a body cavity, duct, or through a surgical opening. Catheters provide drainage, administration of fluids or gases, or access by surgical instruments. Steerable catheters allow for controlled deflection of the catheter. Steerable catheters provide a medical practitioner with increased control during insertion of the catheter and while administering medical treatment. Steerable catheters can be actuated in a number of ways, including using multiple steering wires. The multiple steering wires and their control devices can add a significant amount of cost, size, and complexity to the catheter system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.